sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Azu'lae Roderick-Vizsla
Azu'lae Roderick-Vizsla is a Sith Marauder who joined the Sith Imperium shortly after leaving the Academy on Korriban. She hails from a long line of great Mandalorian warriors, and she is the child and former apprentice of the late Lord Emperor Arestenax Roderick. Under Lord Emperor Veldarius Imperior, she currently serves as the High Judicator of the Imperium, as Grand Master of the Imperial Knights, and as "The Emperor's Wrath." She is the widow of "Mand'alor the Traitor"--Achilles Kelborn--and is the mother of Idris Aria Kelborn and Ilsa Catan Kelborn. She is also the ex-wife of Jaudilis Kressh, and the mother of Candor and Aliyah Kressh. Shortly after the rise of the Dread Masters and the deaths of her children, she left the Imperium and began a nomadic life. After the Final Evacuation from the Eternal Empire (also referred to as the "Transference"), Roderick-Vizsla - who was somehow also transferred to the new universe - returned to the Sith Imperium and again served the Emperor. Currently, as the wife of Veldarius I Imperior, she presides over the Imperium as Empress, Imperial Consort, and the Wrath of the Emperor. Early Life with the Mandalorians Born on the Mandalorian homeworld, Azu'lae grew up learning hand-to-hand combat from the best fighters in the galaxy. Her parents - Arche and Eris Vizsla - both accomplished soldiers of fortune'', made sure that their child was well-learned in multiple languages in addition to her vigorous combat training. As an only child and as a female, she was taught to both be ready for battle and for taking care of a family, much to her resentment. Shortly after the death of her mother, it was revealed that Arche not her biological father. In addition, she learned that her cousin Clai'omh was, in fact, her half-sister from her mother. Arche took the revelation hard, and began to verbally and emotionally abuse Azu'lae for not being his child by blood. Though the Mandalorian clans were allied with the Sith Empire, Azu'lae felt no particular attachment to the Imperials, but the child still celebrated with her clansmen on the anniversary Sacking of Coruscant. She eagerly awaited the day when she could go out into the front lines to sate her bloodlust and display her ''mandokar--her Mandalorian virtue. Even though her abilities with the Force bloomed after puberty, Azu'lae had the uncanny ability to "see" an opponent's move before they made it, making her incredibly fast and earning her the nickname Dalyc be Iviin--the Speedy Girl. She pushed herself harder than many of her female companions, often dangerously so, as she was determined to be the absolute best. She was praised by Mandalore the Vindicated for her ferocious approach to training, and her ruthless methods in battle, earning her a mark of respect among her elders. she quickly completed her trials, earning her armor and her place among the warriors of the clan. At the age of 14, the Sith came to Manda'yaim to recruit warriors for their armies. In the heat of a victory in the batte circle, Azu'lae accidentally razed one of the medical tents nearby with a powerful wave of the Force. The Sith Lord Lachris, later known for her ruthless campaigns on Balmorra, took the girl under her wing, impressed by her untapped potential and her already deadly fighting skills. During her two year stay on Manda'yaim, Lachris taught Azu'lae in the ways of lightsaber combat and the Force, and the girl's suppressed rage and savagery came forward. Lachris worked hard to send Azu'lae to the Academy, confident that her pet project would quickly rise to the upper echelons of the institution. Education at the Korriban Academy Due to the extensive combat training she recieved as a child, as well as Lachris' guidance, Azu'lae rose quickly to become one of the best fighters in the Academy, gaining her both a reputation among the Overseers and Masters, as well as a slew of rivals. At the age of seventeen, she racked up the highest unofficial body count of her companions, and she soon became known for only displaying tactical mercy--if she saw a military advantage in a prisoner, that prisoner would be worked to the fullest extent of their ability, then thrown away. Having grown up in a culture that never made camp for more than a few weeks, Azu'lae had trouble adjusting to the lifestyle of the Sith and the Empire. She was constantly prowling the tombs for prey and knowledge, and earning ire from her Overseers for her perpetually dusty and dishevelled appearance. As time went on, however, Azu'lae took to wearing her long black hair in an elegant and efficient style, which earned her a long line of suitors--many of which were disposed of with a knife to the throat. Three years after arriveing at the Academy, Azu'lae had completed her trials and returned to Manda'yaim one last time. Dalyc be Iviin had returned, however she was treated cautiously due to her short temper and her deadly skills. Her father, now a greiving drunk due to the death of her mother, publicly shamed her for her bloodlust, a comment she took personally. To prove her honor and commitment to the resol'nare, she challenged her father to a fight to the death in hand-to-hand combat. The battle lasted for several hours, but it saw Azu'lae victorious as she rose from the dust of the battle circle covered in her father's blood. She had bashed his head into the flat ground, then walked away without remorse, earning her the name Azu'lae Kandosii--Azu'lae the Ruthless. After her father's cremation, she travelled to the Imperial homeworld, Dromund Kaas. She had no desire to return to Manda'yaim, but she swore to continue to uphold the name of Clan Vizsla. When she arrived on the planet, she was still clutching her father's beskad and his bloody signet ring, which she wore as a reminder of the shame he had caused her, and as a reminder of her dedication to her people. Joining the Sith Imperium Soon bored with the daily minutia of life on Dromund Kaas, Azu'lae began to travel to distant planets in the Empire, such as Balmorra and Taris. During one such trip, while aboard the carrier ship Black Talon, Azu'lae and another young Sith called Wratia were called upon by Grand Moff Rycus Kilran to siege the warship Brentaal Star and kill it's precious cargo--an Imperial defector known as "the General". The pair swiftly eliminated the general and escaped the ship before Republic reenforcements arrived, earning them credit from Kilran, and the attention of Lord Lykaas Valoron of the Sith Imperium. He extended an invitation to the both of them to join the Imperium, and invitation that Azu'lae did not hesitate to accept. Aboard the cruiser Ziost Shadow, Lykaas pitted Azu'lae and Wratia against each other, egging them into combat to show off for the Masters of the Imperium. The impressive battle was incredibly close--and never finished. Lady Gethzerion, leader of the Dathomir Nightsisters, chose Wratia for her apprentice mid-battle, forcing Azu'lae away with a powerful blast of the Force. A fierce rivalry developed between Azu'lae and Wratia, causing the two to continue to verbally spar long after the battle had ended. Shortly after a second duel took place between Lord Lykaas and the young Sith Glek Zetara, the Lady Dhanilich Zetara was summoned to the Ziost Shadow, ''where Lykaas introduced her to Azu'lae. Zetara immediately took her as her apprentice, and proceeded to spar with Azu'lae to test her abilities. The fight lasted the better part of an hour, with Zetara more impressed than before. Azu'lae pledged herself to Lady Dhanilich and her teachings, eager to refine her fighting skills again. From Apprentice to Knight Soon after being taken in by Zetara, Azu'lae travelled throughout the galaxy to continue her training with little communication with the Imperium. Upon her reinitiation of communications, she learned that Zetara had been exiled for treason. Angered by her former master's treachery against the Imperium and the Mandalorians, she swore an oath of vengeance against the ''dar'manda Zetara, which was resolved by the traitor's death at the hands of the Emperor. Lord Emperor Arestenax, having observed both Azu'lae and Wratia--who was also masterless--from afar, summoned the pair to the ancient Sith world of Korriban, where he decreed that they would both become his apprentices. Their rivalry was knocked up another notch, and it was apparent that the tensions would only boil under the Emperor's eye. Mission to Recover the Princess Shortly after her training with the Emperor began, Azu'lae and Wraita were recruited by Grand Moff Alette, and Lady S'rahnia to aid in a mission to retrive the Princess Vindictiva, who had absconded from the Imperium and was currently the apprentice of one Lady Aleria. This mission was meant to secure the Princess' cover as a deserter, and earn her more favor with Aleria. The group travelled to the Korriban Academy where they confronted the Princess and her Master. A battle ensued, and Azu'lae grabbed the Princess and made off with her to the extraction point. Vindictiva was then handed over to Grand Moff Alette, who took her away. Upon hearing of the mission, Lord Emperor Arestenax granted both Azu'lae and Wratia the title of Lord, raising their status in the Imperium. Meeting Mand'alor Not long after her promotion, Azu'lae met one of the Emperor's High Councillors, the leader of the Imperium's Mandalorian clans--the Lord Mand'alor Achilles Kelborn. Initially impressed by her command of the Force and her fighting skills, the two quickly became allies and friends. After a night of drinking games and silly bets, the two confessed ther attraction for one another, and quickly fell into a romantic relationship, and Azu'lae gifted her Mand'alor with her father's ornate beskad, a gift that he was honored to recieve. While the relationship was still young, Achilles proposed to Azu'lae, which she quickly accepted. Induction into the Imperial Knights After a string of raw recruits had been brought into the Imperium, the Lord Emperor summoned his citizens to Korriban to watch their initiation, and to potentially take on an apprentice. It was then that the Emperor released Azu'lae as his aprentice and allowed to to take on an apprentice, Dahem. He then inducted her into his elite group of warriors, the Imperial Knights. Honored by this promotion, Azu'lae took it upon herself to teach Dahem in a manner similar to the way Lachris and Arestenax had taught her. However, her time as a Master was short-lived, and Dahem left the Imperium for unknown reasons. Battle with Ka'ryssa and Captaincy As news of Azu'lae and Achilles's engagement spread through the Imperium, it caught the attention of Darth Ka'ryssa, a Twi'lek Sith with no love for Emperor Arestenax. A former flame of Achilles, she was infuriated to learn that the couple were engaged--she had believed that she and Achilles were still together, while he had believed that they had split up. As she continued to threaten Mand'alor over the Imperium comms, Azu'lae snapped and challenged Ka'ryssa, stating that the Darth would never touch Achilles. The two met on Korriban and fought fiercely--a fight that frightened Achilles, but saw Azu'lae victorious. With a few ungracious and foul words, Ka'ryssa left the Imperium, and a wounded Azu'lae again confessed her love to Achilles. She was then summoned to the Imperium's base word of Voss, where the Lord Emperor bestowed upon her the title of Darth, as well as a Captaincy among the Imperial Knights, specifically as the Captain of the Sovereign's detail. For her staunch (though inadvertent) defense of the Emperor and the Imperium, she was titled "The Emperor's Shield". In her new position, it was her duty to decide who was allowed to approach the Emperor, as well as protect him with her own life. Life in the Imperium Marrying Achilles Kelborn As time progressed, Azu'lae and Achilles's relationship grew stronger and stronger. When Achilles was attacked and left for dead on Tatooine, Azu'lae flew into a rage, slaughtering a whole village of innocent Tusken Raiders. Achilles was left in a near-comatose state, and a group of Imperium transorted him back to the Ziost Shadow for treatment. Feeling abandoned by her fiancee, Azu'lae screamed at Achilles when he awoke, and continued to grow angrier and angrier as he put his well-being on the line to follow her. After a final confrintation, Azu'lae confessed that she could no longer live without him, and could not live with knowing that he seemed to continually put his life in danger. The two said their vows in the Ziost's medbay in a private Mandalorian ceremony. Attack on the Ziost Shadow As word of a terrorist attack on the Imperium's Quesh shipyards spread, Azu'lae began to recieve frightening visions of a terrorist attack on the Ziost Shadow. While many of the details were unclear, she was certain that this attack--which involved several starfighters flying into the cruiser--was directed against the Lord Emperor. She brought her concerns to Arestenax, who in turn brought Azu'lae and Achilles to the Imperium's capital world of Voss, where he communed with her in a space made purely of the Force. It was there that her vision became more clear, foreshadowing the burying and potential death of herself and her husband. She continued to be wracked by visions of these events long after she left Voss, which gave her greivous headaches. Soon after, Azu'lae and Achilles held a formal reception for their private wedding, inviting all members of the Imperium to join them on the Ziost Shadow. As the festivities began, Grand Moff Alette Drayton rushed into the party, warning of an impening attack. Azu'lae and Achilles were separated in the ensuing panic, and Azu'lae quickly went to the Lord Emperor's side. As explosions belowdecks took out the ship's power, several starfighters crashed into various viewports around the ship. After pushing the Emperor out of the way, Azu'lae was buried under a large amount of permacrete and steel, crushing her torso. She was freed by the Emperor, and the Imperium reconvened on'' the ''White Nova, as the Ziost was no longer fit to fly. It was revealed that the Hutt Cartel was resonsible for the attack, as the Imperium's borders were encoraching on their territory. In a rage, the Emperor declared that all those attached to the attackers were to be slaughtered on the spot. Azu'lae and Achilles, who had also been buried, were sent to the medbay for treatment. Azu'lae spent several months in and out of the medbay for treatment of multiple broken ribs and a punctured lung. Giving Birth to Idris As time passed, Achilles began to reveal more of his past history to Azu'lae, including his previous marriage to the Lady Dhanilich, and the death of their infant son--who was later revealed to be alive. As Azu'lae wrestled with coming to terms with this news, she and Achilles realized that they wanted to start a family of their own. In the months that followed, Azu'lae temporarily stepped down from her position as the Emperor's Sheild while her pregnancy progressed. However, when the Rakghoul Plague began to ravage Alderaan, she was commanded by the Lord Emperor to set up a sanctuary on Dromund Kaas. The stresses of keeping the quarantine zone safe caused her to go into labor three months early, and she gave birth to a daughter, Idris Aria Kelborn. The child spent the first month of her life in an incubator due to her early birth. One of the best moments of Azu'lae and Achilles's life together, the two vowed to raise the child as a Mando'ade, and to protect her with their own lives. Becoming the Wrath During one of the Lord Emperor's court sessions, Arestenax promoted Darth Shaurine to the position of the Emperor's Sheild, due the her exceptional healing abilites--much to Azu'lae's surprise and consternation. As a reward for her exceptional service, Arestenax then promoted Azu'lae to the Captain's position of the Knight's Special Operations detail, and gave her a new title: The Emperor's Wrath. Councillorship and Near-Death Following the wedding of Lord Emperor Arestenax to the Lady S'rahnia, Azu'lae, Darth Shaurine, and Cipher Nine were summoned to the Roderick Estate on Alderaan, the home of the Emperor. It was there that Azu'lae was appointed to the High Council of the Sith Imperium, and named head of the Ministry of Law and Justice. However, upon her leaving the Emperor's offices, she collapsed due to three bullet wounds to the chest--One in her stomach, one in her shoulder, and one in her lung. She underwent an emergency field surgery planetside, then was taken aboard the Sovereign for more extensive medical treatment under the care of Darth Oreshem. When she finally came to, Azu'lae revealed that a bounty hunter had crept aboard her ship and captured Idris. He waited for her to take off from the planet Voss, then confronted her, aiming to claim the death mark on her head--something Vizlsa knew nothing about. When he attempted to shoot Idris, Azu'lae covered her one-year-old with her own body and was shot. Idris managed to run into an adjacent room as the bounty hunter shot five more times, hitting Azu'lae twice. She finally managed to grab one of her lightsabers and threw it, taking off the hunter's head by pure chance. Vizsla reports falling unconscious then, only to wake up to Idris--covered in Azu'lae's blood--screaming for her mother. Azu'lae somehow managed to eject the hunter's body out of her airlock, then dragged herself to the medical bay. In a stubborn refusal to disappoint the Emperor, and a fervent desire not to let Idris see her die, Azu'lae injected herself with multiple adrenaline stims and covered her torso in gauze. She then travelled to Alderaan, making sure that Idris was safely asleep in her mother's bed. While having come to terms with killing the man, and the trauma she recieved, Azu'lae still struggles to reconcile with the fact that Idris was put in extreme danger, and that the girl had to witness the events. Giving Birth to Elsa After a long and arduous recovery, it became clear that Azu'lae was yet again pregnant. Discovering that she was pregnant with a second child almost broke Azu'lae. She was not ready to have a child so soon after the trauma she and Idris had suffered aboard her ship. It did not help matters that she and Achilles had begun to fight due to the fact that she had almost given up so that she could let herself die. She made sure to reconcile with Achilles, as the Wrath was afraid and alone. Her pregnancy this time was considerably simpler, and she gave birth to Elsa Catan Kelborn about three weeks late. Elsa's birth mended the broken bonds between Azu'lae and Achilles, and Azu'lae became a better mother and Mandalorian because of it. Presumed Death and Amnesia As the Wrath, Azu'lae was sent to the furthest regions of the Outer Rim by Emperor Arestenax to intimidate and massacre a small sect of the Hutt Cartel, as retaliation for the terrorist attacks they staged against the Imperium. In the assault, Vizsla suffered a traumatic brain injury, resulting in total amnesia. Over the course of the next year, she slowly began to grasp an idea of who she was. Renaming herself "Satine", Azu'lae was totally unaware of her force-sensitivity, her husband, and her connections to the Imperium. By chance, "Satine's" ship was damaged, and she was forced to dock with the Imperium cruiser Vengeance. Here, she unknowingly encountered Achilles, who had renamed himself Jero'kai, as well as Empress S'rahnia. In an encounter with the Empress and the Princess Ama'cee, Azu'lae suddenly recovered her memories of the Imperium, only to learn that she and her daughters had been presumed dead, that her title had been lost, and that--according to Jero--Achilles had died of a broken heart. Upon reclaiming the beskad she had given to him when their relationship began, Azu'lae realized she had no memory of her husband whatsoever, not even what he looked like. She grieved for the dead Achilles bitterly, and has resolved to regain all of her memories with the help of Lord Vi'kirr'naam and Darth Oreshem. "Sabbatical" As Azu'lae began to regain her memories, she began to realize that Achilles had not died after all, and was actually Jero'kai, who had began an affair with the Sith Rae'vyn not long after Azu'lae's disappearance. Heartbroken, Azu'lae once again left the Imperium--this time by choice. Traveling with her sister Claiomh as well as her daughters, Vizsla explored the fringes and wilds of the galaxy, trying to distance herself from the disgrace of her husband and the Imperium. During her five years of absence, Azu'lae traveled to planets such as Manda'yaim, Onderon, Yavin, Csilla, and Naboo. On each planet she sought out the most difficult battles in order to distract herself. When this failed, she finally resorted to dragging a vibroknife across her face in order to marr the image of Achilles' wife. Upon her return, Vizsla was dismayed to see the state of the Imperium, and began to conference with the Imperial Regent, Vindictiva. She was given a new position as a judicator and overseer, and was later reinstated as the Wrath by the Voice of the Emperor. Poison! After aiding Councilor Citadel with his illness, and losing the election for Praetor, it became evident that Vizsla was falling ill. She began to collapse at random times, and every time she awoke, a new neurological problem had occurred. She couldn't walk without a cane, and her hand/eye coordination rapidly deteriorated. She finally collapsed at the Secondary Academy, falling into a breif coma, prompting a small team of Sith to try and purify her body after it was discovered that she was poisoned. The attempt failed, and Vizsla awoke disoriented and asking for her former husband. She was transferred to the medical center aboard the Sovereign for better treatment, where the toxin took her voice from her. Confined to a bed or a wheelchair, Azu'lae's condition finally degraded to the point that she could no longer breathe on her own. Under the orders of Praetor Kaldar, Darth Ryshias concocted an antidote, which slowly restored the Wrath to full health. It was revealed that her old enemy, K'aryssa, was behind the attack, and had gassed Azu'lae's home. Azu'lae has sworn to bring K'aryssa to justice, hoping one day to be able to draw a saber across the Twi'lek's throat. Parasitus and the Civil War The New Imperium Under Salvatus The Birth of the Twins and Marriage to Jaudulis Kressh Torture by Alesis and the Deaths of the Children Leaving the Imperium Falling into a deep depression, Azu'lae withdrew from public life in order to mourn the losses of her children. Her marriage fell apart, and she felt abandoned by the Imperium. With the rise of the Dread Masters amongst the higest echelons of the civilization, she left the Imperium behind - feeling all but betrayed by the people she had considered her clan for almost twenty years. She began a new life as an aimless nomad, continually haunted by her failures as a mother. What happened to Azu'lae during the Eternal Empire's march upon the galaxy is unknown. Post-Transference Rediscovery The Death of Arestenax Attack on the Vindictiva's Triumph Civil War Personality Azu'lae is considered to one of the most brutal and ruthless members of Clan Vizsla--a feat in and of itself, as the clan is well known for its bloody warriors. She is quick to rage and attack the object of her ire, but she prefers to use more subtle techniques of assassination to take out her enemies. She is highly educated in a list of topics ranging from ettiquette to linguistics, is adept at signing and lip-reading, and speaks four languages fluently (discounting Basic and Mando'a). Azu'lae prefers to bottle her anger up and turn it into raw force energy, making her a talented practitioner of Form VII, or Juyo, lightsaber combat with dual blades. Her warrior training has also made her a very suspicious and cynical person, someone more likely to plant a knife in your spine than be your friend. She is experienced in a wide range of weapons, but is primarily proficient in melee and hand-to-hand combat. As a result of the rigorous training she has received from both the Mandalorians and the Sith, she also has an incredibly high pain tolerance (with the exception of powerful Sith lightning). While many of her fellow acolytes, and later Wratia, considered Azu'lae to be very attractive, she scoffs at the very idea of romance, and prefers to see beauty in the blood of battle. Her classmate's misunderstanding of this resulted in several of their deaths or disappearances, and further proof to her that such emotions as love and caring have no place in a warrior's life. However, after her meeting and falling for Mand'alor (Mandalore) Achilles, her views on the matter have only hardened, and she views her love and affection for Achilles as a weakness and source of great dishonor. Azu'lae is a rigid follower of the Mandalorian Resol'nare, which involves speaking Mando'a, wearing the Mandalorian Armor (beskar'gar, ''made of ''beskar), self- and familial- defense, contributing to the welfare of her clan, and rallying to the Mand'alor. ''As a member of the ''mando'ade, this is a core part of her belief system, as failure to follow these tenents would result in her becoming a dar'manda--a soulless being--and being forever barred from the Mandalorian afterlife, the manda. However, her views of these tenets have been melded with the principles of the Sith code, so she is always waiting for the next conflict. Since joining the Imperium and becoming a mother, she has become a bit of a workaholic, putting her duties before her own welfare. Category:Personnel